


Banned

by long_dead_temple



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec being an idiot, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_dead_temple/pseuds/long_dead_temple
Summary: “Please leave.” Magnus sighed in defeat, hurt visible in his eyes.“I didn’t….”“I said leave!”The door shut with a click behind Alec, who slowly made his way back to the Institute. All he wanted was for him to go back home to his husband and his two little kids and forget this ever happened. He didn’t even remember how their fight had stared, but he knew that he had hurt Magnus. And the hurt look on his face had broken his heart.





	

(Alec POV)

“She’s just trying to restore our relationship.” 

“No, Alec, she’s not. She’s trying to get you to leave me and the boys behind and to restore your family honour, which she had lost.”

“Do you really think so lowly of her? That’s my mother we’re talking about!”

“I know that she’s your mother but yes- I do think so lowly of her. I’ve known her before you were even born and trust me I have every right to think badly of her. Can’t you see the way she treats downworlders, the way she treats Max? Are you really going to let her do that?” 

“That is not true! You’re just jealous, that my relationship with my parents got better, because you never had one!“ Alec shouted. 

He regretted his words the moment they had left his mouth. “Magnus, I’m…” 

“Please leave.” Magnus sighed in defeat, hurt visible in his eyes. 

“I didn’t….”

“I said leave!” His voice a bit steadier now. 

The door shut with a click behind Alec, who slowly made his way back to the Institute. All he wanted was for him to go back home to his husband and his two little kids and forget this ever happened. He didn’t even remember how their fight had stared, but he knew that he had hurt Magnus. And the hurt look on his face had broken his heart. 

Maryse was the last person he wanted to see now, though she was the first he ran into as soon as he stepped through the Institute’s door. His mother could see that something was wrong and pointed it out immediately. 

“It’s nothing; I just need to be alone for some time,” Alec said, trying to get rid of her. 

“Something is clearly bothering you Alexander.” 

“My name is Alec!” 

“Alec, then. What’s the matter?”

“I just had a fight with Magnus. You really shouldn’t worry about it.” 

“So you’ve come to your senses.” Maryse’s voice was cold all the sudden. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Clearly that warlock isn’t good for you. I’ve told you before, that you should just leave that warlock toy behind and finally marry a nice Nephilim. We’ll find a nice girl for you or a boy even, if that’s what you want so badly. The head of the institute should be married after all.” 

“First of all, I am married, in case you have forgotten, even if the Clave does not accept our relationship. Secondly, I will not find myself a ‘nice Nephilim’ especially not a girl. And third, don’t you dare call Magnus a toy. He’s a better person, than you will ever be. I love him, and I love our boys, whether you like that or not! Now leave my Institute and don’t bother coming back!”

“Are you banning me, your mother, from this Institute? You can’t do that!”

“Yes I can, and you’re damn right I am! – NOW LEAVE!” Alec’s voice could be heard through the whole building. 

Isabelle and Jace came running around the corner, as Maryse loudly closed the door on her way out.

“What happened, Alec?” 

“I think I just banned our mother from the Institute.” Alec answered. 

“I’m so proud of you big bro!” Izzy said with a huge smile on her face. 

“You what? Did you hear what I just said? I banned Maryse from the institute:”

“Was about time!” Jace whispered under his breath. 

“Do you guys know what his means for us? For our family?” 

“What family Alec? You were the only one who tried to keep this family together. Maryse treated you like shit, man. The only thing she cares about is her honour. She doesn’t care about us, she didn’t want to restore our family. All she wanted was to get closer to you again, so she can make you leave Magnus and the boys. You did the right thing, Alec.” 

Alec let out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. “Oh god I think you’re right! I messed up so badly!”

“What are you talking about? Jace just told you, that you did the right thing!” Confusion was written all over Izzy’s face. 

“What? No! With Magnus! We had that huge fight and I was such an idiot. I hurt him so bad, Izzy!”

“What happened? What did you do?!” 

“Oh god, I ruined everything. How could I have said that to him? It isn’t even true! He was right all this time!” 

“Said what to him, Alec? What are you talking about?” 

“Not now Izzy, I need to see Magnus!” with that he was out the door and on his way to the loft. 

 

(Magnus POV)

The door shut with a silent click behind Alec and Magnus sank onto the couch, tears forming in his eyes. He’d been crying for a while, when he heard a quiet “Papa?”. When he looked up he saw two tiny heads poke around the corner to the living room. 

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Are you and daddy gonna get divorced?” Raphael’s voice broke. 

“What?! No” …..At least I hope not.

“But you were shouting and crying and daddy left. Is daddy gonna come back again?” Max silent voice rang through the apartment. 

“Come here you two.” Magnus took both of them in his arms, as they climbed onto the couch next to him.

“I don’t want to be alone again.” Raphael’s broken voice was only a whisper by now. 

Magnus heart broke at the sound of his son’s voice.

What have you done Alexander?!

“Hey, you’re not gonna be alone! Whatever is going on between me and your dad is not going to change the fact that we both love you very much. We’re not just gonna leave you!”

 

“Do you still love daddy?”   
“Of course, I still love your daddy. Everything is going to be fine, I promise!”

Magnus couldn’t tell how long he’s been sitting there, cradling his children.

His head snapped up as he heard a key in the lock. He looked down onto his sleeping children when Alec entered the loft.

Alec stood there for a couple of minutes like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Can I… Can I talk to you, Magnus?” 

“That depends what you want to talk about. If you want to start where you left off, then I suggest that you leave right now.” Alec could tell how hurt he was even though Magnus did his best to hide it. 

“I came to apologise to you.” 

Magnus tried to get up without waking either of the boys as he motioned for Alec they should have this conversation somewhere else. 

He walked towards their bedroom, hoping that Magnus was behind him.

“I banned my mother from the Institute.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe to tell you that you were right? My mother just wanted me to leave you and the boys. She almost managed that Magnus. I can’t believe I let that get to me. You and the boys are the most important people in my life and I love you so much! I can’t believe I shouted at you, Magnus. I don’t shout at you!! I shout at people at the Institute, I shout at my parents or Jace, when he’s being reckless, but I don’t shout at you, Magnus. God, I messed up so bad.” 

“That’s an understatement.”

“I hurt you so much! I had no right to say that about your parents. I know how much that hurt you and I know that you didn’t say all that because you’re jealous. God I’m so sorry, Magnus- I love you so much and I don’t know how to make it up to you. You and the boys mean everything to me. I can’t bear to lose you. Please Magnus, I’m begging you please forgive me. I know there’s no excuse for what I’ve done to you, but I can’t live without you. Just tell me how to make it up to you. I’ll do anything.”

Alec was standing closer to Magnus now; a pleading look on his face.

“Well there is one thing” Magnus replied with a fond smile.

“Anything!”

“Come home!” Magnus sighted.

“What?”

“I said come home Alexander. Yes, you hurt me, but you’ve had a lot going on lately and Maryse is your mother after all. I can see how sorry you are and to be honest, we’ve missed you. So please come home.” 

“You…. what? How can you forgive me after all I’ve done to you? And her being my mother is no excuse. I should have believed you. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” 

“You’re right, but we can’t live without you darling.” 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus” 

“Come home, my Angel!” with that Magnus leaned in to capture Alec’s lips with his. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Alec whispered before his lips were met by Magnus’.

“DADDY!!!” 

“Hey, little blueberry!” Alec crouched down to take his son into his arms.

“Are you gonna leave us daddy?” came a silent voice from the doorway, where Raphael stood a heartbreaking expression in his face.

“Never,” Alec choked, as his breath hitched in his throat.

How could I have done this to them?! 

“I won’t ever leave you, Sweety. I love you so much!” 

He was met with a bone crushing hug that made him loose his balance.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Andnowthey’reallyhappyandhuggingbecauseidon’tliksadendings!!!!!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> This was my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think!  
> I'm alwas open for suggestions!!  
> Kudus and Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
